The specific aims of this project include: (1) establishment of new height and weight nomograms for children from birth to 17 years of age; (2) comparison of specific height and weight values with past U.S. national data; (3) comparison of blood pressure differences between black, Hispanic, and white children; and (4) comparison of classification of hypertension based on use of 4th or 5th Korotkoff phase to determine diastolic blood pressure. These aims are to be accomplished using data on 66,424 children from 9 studies representing 105,098 visits. Major strengths include a qualified investigative team familiar with the data sets, a combined large data set which will permit separate analyses by gender and ethnicity, appropriate statistical methods, and importance of the question. Major weaknesses include the fact that the results from this study would be superseded in one year by an NCHS study which will entail a more definitive standardized data utilizing a common measurement protocol and a national proportional sample which are lacking in this study, and the concern that the proposed nomograms will validate norms which are for an overweight and ultimately unhealthy population.